Gifts and Curses
by Brisingrblade09
Summary: Altair is named after one of the most legendary Assassins of the Brotherhood, While on a mission in Forks, Washington, he runs into Bella Swan..Who just happens to be the daughter of the Templar he's tracking.
1. Chapter 1

Gifts and Curses

Summary: Altair is named after one of the most legendary Assassins of the Brotherhood, While on a mission in Forks, Washington, he runs into Bella Swan..Who just happens to be the daughter of the Templar he's tracking.

Chapter 1

The city of Rome was ablaze with night life. Its people going to and from nightclubs and other places to have fun at during the night. High above the city and its nightlife standing atop the roof of the leaning tower of piza was a lone robed figure, the hood on his robe covering his face as he surveyed the city.

The figure's belt held 5 throwing knives, and a silver sword inscribed with the saying "ليس هناك ما هو صحيح، كل شيء يباح", and on his right arm was a silver gauntlet emblazoned with the Brotherhood of Assassin's emblem, the gauntlet also housed a hidden blade which the figure could extend with a simple flick of his wrist.

This figure was named Altair Callaway and he was named after one of the Brotherhood's most famous and legendary Assassin; Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad from the crusades.

Sighing slightly, Altair knelt down as he scanned the people below looking for his target. From his information, his target was a high ranking templar. Catching sight of movement down below in the alleyway seperating a building of apartments and the tower, Altair ran forward and jumped landing on the roof so he could follow the movement.

Down below a man dressed in expensive slacks and a blood red dress shirt was moving thru the alleyway at a fast pace, as the man moved under a street light, Altair caught sight of a small cross tatoo on the right side of the man's neck. Altair finally found his target.

Moving steathly, Altair climbed his way down the the apartment building, and into the alleyway. Once down in the alleyway, Altair quickly caught up to his target who was doing his best not to seem out of place.

Catching up to the man, Altair grabbed him from behind and pulled him back into the alleyway and pinned him up against the wall, his hidden blade a couple inches away from his throat. The man's eyes widened as he said in a thick accented voice "What do you want Assassin?" Altair pressed the hidden blade to the mans throat so that the blade made a small indent into the mans throat, a small trickel of blood running down the man's neck.

"Where is the Templar Damien Swan?" Altair hissed slightly pressing the blade more to the man's neck. "I do not know" the templar said wincing slightly as the blade dug more into his neck. "Liar", Altair said, "I know you Templars stay in contact with eachother".

Just before Altair was about to slam his blade thru the man's throat, his communicator went off in his ear, and he heard the voice of his best friend and fellow assassin Xavier De Luca say "Altair...We Found him"

A/N End of Chapter 1, the saying on the blade is "Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted" in Arabic and the sword is Altair's sword from the game, and i know that it doesnt say that but i wanted to add it soez, please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Gifts and Curses

Chapter 2

Altair froze as he heard those words in his ear. Was it true? Had they finally found the templar scum who had killed his parents?

-_Flashback-_

_Logan Callaway and his wife Maria lay naked on the ground in a pool of their own blood. Damien Swan standing above them with a wide grin on his face._

_"Ahh so finally the legendary Assassin; Logan Callaway dies" Damien said as he snapped his fingers. As he did that, one of his men stepped forward and handed him a branding iron that was in the shape of the templar cross._

_"With your death, I highly doubt the brotherhood can recover" Damien said before branding the templar cross onto Logan's and Maria's chests._

_-End Flashback-_

Shaking out of his thoughts, Altair slammed his blade into the templar's throat, killing the man. Wiping the blood off his blade, Altair said into his communicator "I'll be there shortly Xavier, Please have the info ready for me".

"Will do" Xavier's voice crackled over the communicator in Altair's ear.

...

An hour later, Altair stood in the meeting room of his and Xavier's sanctuary, pictures of Damien Swan, and maps litterd the confrence table with documents from other Assassin's who had gatherd information on Damien.

"He's in Forks, Washington?" Altair asked arching an eyebrow at Xavier as he looked over the information in his hands. "Sounds like it's in the middle of nowhere" Altair said his eyes scanning the information.

"Thats because it is" Xavier said as he brought up some information about the town where Damien was hiding in.

"Are you sure about this Xavier" Altair asked, his eyes locked on the map of Forks. "You know how important this is to me".

"Im sure man, I checked, and re-checked all of this information, Damien Swan is in Forks, Washington".

Altair nodded before going to pack and prepare for his trip. As he packed, Altair went thru all that happend to him since Damien killed his parents.

After that night, Xavier's father Lucas adopted Altair and brought him home, to keep him safe from Damien incase Damien got any ideas.

Sighing slightly, Altair changed into regular street clothes, while packing his robe, sword, throwng knives, and hidden blade gauntlet.

Walking downstairs, He saw Xavier talking to Lucas about Damien. "Ahh Altair I've taken the liberty of having one of the brotherhood's planes readied for you, I'll take you there if you like".

Altair gave Lucas a small smile as he said "Thank you Lucas, i greatly appreciate this". Lucas shook off the complement and said "Its no problem Altair, you know i want to see you avenge the deaths of your parents Altair".

Once on the plane, Altair leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes as he felt the plane moving forward to take off. Once in the air he opened them and began to go thru the information on Forks and Damien.

As he ran over the info, Altair learned that Damien had a daughter, after shuffling some papers, he finally found a picture of her and a little fact sheet.

_**Name: Isabella Marie Swan (prefers to be called Bella)**_

_**Parent: Damien Swan- Job "Chief of Forks Police" (Secretly Templar General)**_

_**Height: 5'5**_

_**Hair Color: Brown**_

_**Eye Color: Chocolate Brown**_

_**Occupation: Part time Bartender at "Eclipse" and Full Time Student At Forks Community College**_

A/N End of Chapter 2 Please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Gifts and Curses

Chapter 3

It was a seven hour flight from Rome to Denver, and then another 4 hour flight from Denver to Forks. After all the flying around, all Altair wanted to do was find a hotel, crawl into the bed and sleep for the next two nights. However he knew in his heart that he could not do that. At least not yet anyways.

Once having landed, Altair hailed a taxi to the nearest hotel and after paying the man, went in and paid for his room before going up to it and locking himself in. Placing his bag on the bed, Altair went to the bathroom and started the water for a shower that he'd hope would wake him up…for at least a little bit longer.

While he waited for the water to reach the right temperature, Altair walked back out to the room and sat down on the bed. Reaching over to the nightstand, Altair grabbed the phonebook and looked up the number for Eclipse, the bar where Damien's daughter Bella worked at.

Once finding the number, Altair dialed the number on the hotel's phone. As he waited for an answer, Altair laid back and closed his eyes. Finally on the fourth ring, someone answered and he heard a man say "Eclipse Bar, How can I help you?"

"Yes hello, I was wondering if Bella Swan is working tonight?", Altair said as he sat up.

"Uh hang on let me check" the man said. There was a pause and Altair could hear the man shuffling some papers around obviously checking the schedule. Finally the man said "No sorry Bella doesn't work till tomorrow, she comes in at 9:30, Do you want me to take a message?"

"No its alright, Thank you very much for your help", Altair said. With that said, Altair hung up the phone, before stripping out of his clothes and going to take his shower.

After his shower, Altair dried off, before doing a quick shave. Once freshly shaven, Altair walked into the room, pulled on a pair of boxers before slipping into the bed and falling asleep instantly.

The following morning, Altair was met with a faceful of sunlight. Hissing slightly, Altair rolled out of bed and went to the window and yanked the blinds closed that he had figured had been opened when the maid had come in to tidy up. Making a mental note of that, Altair went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and to do his business.

Once done with his morning routine, Altair dressed in simple jeans and a white form fitting t-shirt, as well as putting a couple throwing knives into his pocket just to be on the safe side. After leaving his room, Altair walked down and stood behind a couple who were checking in.

After the couple were done, Altair approached the man behind the counter, As he did, he remembered it was the same man from last night. "Yes how can i help you" The man asked.

"Earlier this morning, the maid came in and did some tiding up of my room, and Id rather she not do that while I'm sleeping or gone" Altair said.

"Very well" the man behind the counter said, But it will cost extra for her to do it while your in the room".

Rolling his eyes slightly, Altair dug out 200 dollars and handed it to the man. "Will that cover it" Altair asked as the man pocketed the money. The man nodded and Altair left the hotel, wondering what to do until 930 that evening.

Finding the bar was relatively easily for the master Assassin. Sighing slightly, Altair walked towards the library, deciding to waste some time there and maybe read a few books. Once in the library, Altair walked towards the historical section, grabbed a couple books and went and sat down in one of the armchairs in an alcove where he had plenty of natural light to read by.

Ever since he was a kid, Altair loved reading history books, unlike his peers and other fellow Assassins who preferred fantasy and other works of nonfiction. Altair noticed that whenever he was reading anything related to anything of historical knowledge, it was like time slowed down and it seemed whenever he got close to finishing any history book, he'd have to leave to go train or do something else, which really annoyed him as he got older.

It seemed to Altair that he had just started the second book he grabbed, when an elderly librarian walked up to him and said "Excuse me sir, We will be closing in five minutes". Sighing slightly, Altair glanced down at his watch, and noticed that it was about 8:00 which by his math should give him enough time to grab a bite to eat, and go back to the hotel and change. Once putting the books back on the appropriate shelves, Altair left the library and went to go look for somewhere he could get something to eat.

Finally finding a McDonalds, Altair entered and waited behind a young couple. As he saw the couple being all lovey-dovey towards each other, it half made him sick, and half made him jealous. Altair never had time to try a relationship, he wanted to, but he promised himself that he wouldn't get close to anybody until he had killed the templar who had killed his parents.

"Hello Welcome to McDonalds', How may I Help you?" The woman behind the counter asked Altair as he walked up to the counter. After a few minutes of thinking, Altair ordered a big mac, 2 medium fries, and a medium sprite.

After filling his belly with nutrition and pushing back the hunger that was inside, Altair stood up threw away his garbage and left the restaurant.

Making his way back to the bar, Altair sighed as he stood outside the door, wondering how he would do this. Deciding to act in the moment, Altair walked inside and stopped short: Bella Swan was looking at him, her chocolate brown eyes locking with his, and Altair found himself loosing himself in those chocolate brown eyes of hers.

**A/N End of Ch 3 Please Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Gifts and Curses

Chapter 4

It was a few moments before Altair had gained his senses back. Blinking his eyes, Altair walked up to the bar and sat down, as he did Bella walked over and asked "What'll ya have?" her chocolate brown eyes once again meeting Altair's.

Altair thought for a moment before saying "Smirnoff Green Apple Bite", please. Bella nodded before going off to get his drink.

Once he had his drink, Altair kept glancing over at Bella who went around filling the orders of the other costumers. Altair remained at the bar until way past closing, observing Bella and her habits. He was shaken out of his reservoir when Bella spoke "You know it's getting kind of annoying with you staring me" Bella said as she walked over, she having just finished cleaning the last shot glass.

"My Apologies Miss", Altair said as he finished the bottle of Smirnoff. When he was finished, Bella grabbed the bottle and tossed it into the recycling bin. After she did that, Bella fixed Altair with a stare as she asked "Was there a certain reason why you were staring at me for the last 4 and half hours"? "I'm sorry, there's just something about you that I find mesmerizing" Altair said.

Bella blushed at his words before tilting her head to the side, "You don't even know me". Standing up,

Altair shrugged his shoulders before saying "Maybe I do and maybe I don't want to know you" Altair said before he kissed Bella's forehead before he departed and returned to his hotel. Once he left, Bella shook her head before leaving to go to her car so she could head home; on the drive there she couldn't help but ask herself why boys were so confusing.

Meanwhile back at his hotel, Altair was kicking himself for what he did. "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid" Altair muttered as he paced his room. He couldn't believe he kissed Damien's daughter, while it was only on her forehead, that wasn't the point, He was here to avenge his parents, not fall for his enemies' daughter. "I need to concentrate on Damien" Altair said to himself as he stripped down and slipped into bed.

The next day, Altair decided to hang around the police station and keep an eye out for Damien. He didn't have to wait long for about an hour after he arrived at the police station; Damien drove up and parked his cruiser. As the templar general headed inside, he was unaware that he was being watched. It took all of Altair's will not to attack Damien right here and now. Altair observed that even though Damien was the chief of police, he didn't leave on any calls; he just sent his deputy or another cop.

After spending most of the day watching Damien, Altair headed to his hotel around 6:30. As he headed towards his hotel, his mind was racing as he tried to figure out what Damien was up to. All those thoughts were pushed out of his mind, for as soon as he got off the elevator and unlocked his door to his room and stepped inside, he saw Bella Swan sitting down on the bed, as if she was waiting for him.

Altair's eyes went to black duffel bag near the TV, the duffel bag containing equipment and robes. Thankfully the bag did not look disturbed. Once he was positive that the bag wasn't disturbed.

Altair looked at Bella and asked "What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

Not answering him right away, Bella stood up and walked over to Altair, when she was in front of him, she said, "Called around and found you were staying here, told the manager that I was a friend and he let me in." Bella explained. Altair was about to ask something else, when he was cut off by Bella's lips pressing against his.

**A/N End of Chapter 4, Sorry it took so long to update, wanted to finish my HP/GL crossover before i continued with this.**


	5. Chapter 5

Gifts and Curses

Chapter 5

Altair's body stiffened as he felt Bella's lips against his. The sane part of his brain told him to push her away and to kick her out of his hotel room. However his body was obviously getting the wrong message as instead of pushing her away, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Feeling Altair respond, Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her tongue over his bottom lip asking for entrance.

Altair gasped as he felt Bella's tongue on his lower lip, Bella however used the gasp to her advantage and pushed her tongue into his mouth to mingle with his own.

After the few minutes of their tongues wrestling, Altair pushed Bella back and stood far away from her as possible. "What the hell was that for" Altair asked, his eyes flashing in anger as he looked over at Bella.

Bella who was blushing muttered "sorry" before heading towards the door. As she reached the door, Altair knew he should have stopped her, but he didn't, all he did was watch as Bella walked out of his room and out of the hotel.

Shaking his head, Altair went to take a shower muttering something about girls.

...

The next couple of hours were torment for Altair. He knew he was here to do the required job of avenging his parents, but those few tender moments of his lips and tongue meeting Bella's was making him think about actually TRYING to have a normal life. While true the brotherhood was his life, Altair couldn't help but think about trying a normal life.

Sighing softly, Altair stood up quickly got dressed before heading to the bar where Bella would be starting work soon. He sat down, and ordered a drink while he waited. As he waited, he heard a male voice in the back.

"Hey Bells what's wrong?"

"Nothing Gabe, just allergies." Bella says. When she walked out from the back, Altair saw why she was asked what was wrong, her eyes were slightly puffy and red from crying, and he immediately felt bad.

"Bella." Altair said softly when she saw him.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked softly.

"I came to talk." Altair says softly.

"I don't talk to anyone who yells at me." Bella says softly.

"I'm sorry, I promise I won't yell at you again, please let us talk." Altair says softly. Bella bites her bottom lip, before writing down her cell number and handing it to him.

"We will talk, but not tonight, I have to do inventory and close tonight." Bella says softly, before getting started on other customer's orders, trying to ignore Altair as he stares at her all night while she worked.

Finally after working for eleven and a half hours, Bella was done. As she walked out of the bar, she saw Altair was waiting for her. Biting her bottom lip, she walked over to him.

"I know you want to talk now, but I am beat" Bella says looking up at Altair.

"Why don't you come back to my hotel with me, you can catch some sleep and then we can talk later" Altair suggested.

Bella fixed Altair with a small smile before shaking her head, "Sorry lover boy but I'm going home to my own bed, however I will come over later tomorrow so we can talk".

Altair nodded before pulling Bella into a hot and passionate kiss. Automatically, Bella wrapped her arms around Altair's neck, pressing her body to his.

After a few minutes, Bella slowly pulled back and gave Altair a small smile.

"Till tomorrow lover boy" Bella says before heading back to her car.

Knowing that his "date" was a couple of hours away, Altair headed back to his hotel. On his way back, he noticed a burly man was attempting to mug a young couple.

Sighing slightly, Altair reached into his pocket and grabbed two throwing knives. As he approached the scene, the mugger moved into the light from the street lamp and Altair saw the templar cross tattoo on his neck.

As he reached the scene, Altair threw the knives, the knives hitting their mark and burying themselves into the templar's shoulder blades.

The templar automatically dropped to his knees in pain. With their attempted mugger down, the couple ran out of the alley and all the way back to their car which was where they were headed.

"You know it's getting really bloody annoying with you templars appearing everywhere I go" Altair said as he removed his knives from the man's shoulder blades.

"Fuck" the templar hissed thru gritted teeth as Altair lifted the man up and slammed him up against the wall.

"I want you to deliver a little message to Damien Swan you're superior" Altair says as he wipes the blood off the blades of the knives.

"What message Assassino" the templar asked in a thick Italian accent.

"Tell Damien, that Altair Callaway, son of the legendary Assassin; Logan Callaway is in town, and is here for revenge".

A/N: End of Chapter 5, Please read and review!


	6. AN

I'm going to be taking a break from Gifts and Curses, I want to focus on some other stories that I have planned, Do not worry, I will still complete Gifts and Curses.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Note: This Chapter will contain sex.

Damien Swan sat in the meeting room, his fingers interlaced as he was told that Altair Callaway was in town.

'Hmm so Logan's son has become an Assassin' Damien thought to himself as the rest of the meeting went about the other Templar's talking about needing more supplies and other rations. Shaking his head, Damien stood up before going to get some air. As he walked out of the building he could feel that the Templar's were close to achieving their goal. Their goal of controlling free will.

Sighing slightly, Damien lit a cigarette and brought it to his lips, taking a long drawl on it before blowing out the smoke. As he contemplated his mission, his mind wandered around wondering what Bella would make for dinner when he returned home.

Bella awoke at 9:30, sighing slightly she stood up and went to take a shower before meeting Altair at his hotel room for their talk.

As the hot water washed over her body, Bella's mind wandered as she washed herself. Biting her bottom lip she remembered the taste of Altair's lips against her own and at that fleeting memory made her pussy tingle slightly.

Shaking those thoughts out of her mind, Bella quickly finished her shower before getting out and drying off. Once she was dressed, Bella walked downstairs, grabbed a milk n' cereal bar before leaving the house, locking up as she did.

Once Bella arrived at the hotel, she walked in and took the elevator up to Altair's floor. Biting her bottom lip when she got to his door, reaching up she knocked on the heard scrambling behind the door and a small smile appeared on her lips as Altair opened the door.

"Bells" Altair said as he stepped back so that she could walk in.

"How was your night?" Bella asked as she walked over and sat down on the bed, her eyes locking with Altair's.

"It was alright" Altair said as he walked over and sat down beside her.

Bella found herself tongue tied. She knew that she and Altair had to talk but she

wasn't sure how to start. Thankfully it was Altair who spoke first.

"First Bella I want to say that I'm sorry about yesterday".

"It's F...Fine Altair." Bella said.

"No Bella it's not fine, You don't understand, I've never really had a girlfriend or a social life at that".

"Wh…What do you mean" Bella asked watching as Altair stood up and walked over to the window.

Sighing softly, Altair turned to face Bella as he said, "I..I Can't tell you right now Bella" Altair said. Bella didn't say anything as she walked over and wrapped her arms around Altair's neck.

"Can I trust you?" Bella asked softly, gently stroking the back of his neck.

"Yes." Altair says softly, then leans down capturing her lips with his. Bella moans softly as the kiss deepens and she presses her body close to Altair's, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist. Altair suddenly lifts her up in his arms and carries her to the bed, gently laying her down, and following never breaking the kiss. Bella pulls away so they can breath, panting slightly she looks up at Altair.

"I-I'm a virgin." Bella says softly, with a small blush forming on her cheeks. Altair smiles gently stroking her cheek.

"We'll go slow, and I'll be gently." he says softly, before placing a small kiss on her forehead. Altair pulls away and gently pulls off Bella's top. When he gets her fully naked, he slowly moves his hands over her body, causing tiny shivers and goosebumps to form on her skin. "Beautiful." he whispers, before leaning down kissing her deeply.

"I don't want to be the only one naked." Bella says softly against his lips, she feels Altair smiling against hers, and pulling away before standing up, removing his clothes, his eyes never leaving her face and he smirks, watching her beautiful brown eyes darken, a slightly darker blush forms and she licks her lips slightly.

"Better?" Altair asked, removing his boxers and laying beside her again. He didn't give her a chance to respond, before he starts to kiss her again, slipping his tongue past her lips and moving against her own, using one hand he teases one of her nipples and gently squeezes her breast, causing Bella to moan in pleasure. Altair slowly kisses her neck till he reaches her harden nipples and sucks one into her mouth, making her arch off the bed.

"Oh god." Bella moans leaning her head back, her legs spreading open. As he sucks on her nipples, alternating between the left and right, to give them both the same attention, he moves his hand down her body between her legs, gently rubbing her pussy.

"Hmm your wet," Altair moans, before slowly easing one finger inside. "and tight." he groans. Bella whimpers in pleasure as he slowly moves his finger in and out of her, he kisses down her body slowly, flicking his tongue against her clit, causing Bella to arch off the bed.

"Please." Bella moans, looking down at him with darken eyes. To get her ready for his length, Altair adds two more fingers inside, stretching her out slightly, before he starts to lick at her opening. Bella closes her eyes tightly, loving the feel of Altair's tongue fucking her pussy. "I'm gonna cum." she whimpers. Altair slowly pulls away, and crawls up her body, kissing her softly as he lines himself to her enterance, slowly rubbing the head of his cock against her opening, getting it coated with her juices.

"It's going to hurt." Altair says softly, looking down at her after breaking away from the kiss.

"I know, I trust you." Bella whimpers softly. Altair kisses her softly again, slowly easing himself into her pussy till hitting her barrier. "Do it." she says against his lips. Gently gripping her hips, Altair pulls back, before pushing forward hard, her barrier breaking. Bella screams in pain against his lips, whimpering softly.

"I'm sorry." Altair whispers as he slowly thrusts in and out of her tight pussy, her walls clenching him in a pleasurable way. After a couple second, Bella wraps her legs around his waist, lifting her hips to meet his thrusts.

"Harder," Bella moans arching her back. "Faster." Altair growls slightly as he does as she requested, Bella is soon moaning louder and louder in pleasure, her walls tightening more around his cock.

"Cum baby." Altair whispers in her ear. "I want to feel you cum around my cock." he says softly. Bella moans, after a couple more thrusts from Altair, she soon moans his name out as she cums hard.

"Altair." Bella whimpers clinging tightly to him as he continues to thrusts, before filling her with his seed. Altair lays down on top of her, nuzzling into her neck as they catch there breaths. He lays down on his back, pulling Bella on top of him, not wanting to leave her warmth just yet, he gently rubs her back as she nuzzles into his chest.

"Amazing." Altair whispers, kissing her forehead softly.

"Tell me about it" Bella says as she nuzzles against his chest. A few minutes later, Bella slipped off of Altair, and went to the bathroom to clean the blood up from between her legs.

Once she was done and walked back into the room, Bella saw that Altair had pulled his boxers on and was sitting on the bed, his hands in his lap.

"Altair what's wrong" Bella asks as she walked over and sat down beside him. Taking a breath, Altair turned to face Bella as he said.

"I'm an Assassin and I'm here on a mission".

Bella's eyes widened as she stood up and started backing away from Altair.

"Bella wait I can explain if you will let me" Altair says as he stood up and walked over to her, reaching up Altair lightly stroked Bella's cheek as his eyes locked with hers.

"Start Explaining" Bella says as she walked back over and sat down on the bed, facing Altair.

"My brotherhood has existed since well before the crusades, and it was during the crusades that the brotherhood came into contact with the one enemy that they would continue to fight even to this day".

"I'm guessing that you've heard about the templars in your history classes?" Altair asks looking over at Bella.

When Bella nodded, Altair continued on.

"Well my brotherhood of Assassins have been in a constant battle with the templars, both factions want to change the world for the better…however it is the templars belief that in order for them to succeed, they will have to control free will.

"In fact, I am named after one of the most legendary assassins in our brotherhood" Altair says.

"W..Who?" Bella asks as she stands up and wraps her arms around Altair's neck.

"Altair Ibn-La'Ahad" Altair said.

"What does that mean" Bella asked as she nuzzled into Altair's neck.

"It means the flying eagle in Arabic" Altair says.

**A/N: End of Chapter 7, Please Read and Review and I want to thank my gf for writing the sex scene. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8"So what's your mission?" Bella asks as she pulls her shirt over her head, needing to get ready for work. "I'll tell you later" Altair says kissing her forehead as pulled his jacket on. "Will you be coming to the bar later?" Bella asked as she grabbed her keys to her truck. "Probably, I'm going to patrol for a little bit." Altair said as he opened up his case that held his weapons. As he did so, Bella's eyes widened as she saw all the weapons that Altair had at his disposal. "Whoa that's quite the uh weapon collection you have there Altair." Bella says as she walks over to examine the weapons."My throwing knives, my sword which actually belonged to my namesake, my crossbow, and finally my hidden blade gauntlet." Altair says as he pointed to each weapon in turn. "May I see your sword?" Bella asks as she lightly trailed her fingers over the bladed weapon, her chocolate brown eyes wide in curiosity. "Sure just be careful." Altair says as he reaches down pulling the sword out and handing it to Bella. As she held the weapon, Bella could tell how much this sword meant both to Altair and his brotherhood, the sword being connected to one of their most famous Assassins. As Bella was about to hand the sword back to Altair, the blade glinted in the light and she saw the Arabian saying along the blade. "Hey Altair what is that?" Bella asked as she gestured to the writing on the blade. "Ah it says Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted, its kind of like the motto of the brotherhood." Altair said as gathered a couple throwing knives and strapping on his hidden blade gauntlet. "So when will you be coming to the bar?" Bella asked as she headed towards the door."I'll be in after I finish patrolling." Altair said as he pulled his hood over his head. Bella nodded and gave Altair a quick peck on the cheek before she left, needing to go home and take a shower before she went to slightly, Altair set out from the hotel to do his patrolling, half and half hoping that he would and wouldn't run into any Templar's.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile in the Templar's hideout which was under the basement of the Fork's police station, Damien Swan was furious. "You mean to tell me that Logan Callaway's son is still in Forks and he has not yet been dealt with?" he yelled at the cowering templar private in front of him. "B….But Sir, We have no idea where Altair is staying at in Forks." the private said, his eyes wide and fearful. "I don't want to hear excuses Piatt!" Damien growled, his eyes wide with anger. "W…We shall double our efforts." Piatt says before going on to carry out his order of locating and killing Altair Callaway. Sighing slightly, Damien stood up and left the hideout, as he got into his cruiser, he decided to swing by his private apartment and double check that the key to the Templar's victory was safe. The drive over to the apartment took little over five minutes. Once making sure that he wasn't being followed, Damien slipped into the apartment building, and up the four flight of stairs to Apartment D-5. When he was in the apartment, Damien walked past the living room, and kitchen down the hallway to the master bedroom. Instead of a regular doorknob there were both a hand scanner and retina scanner. Knowing what the apartment housed, Damien went to extreme lengths to make sure that the security was tight. After having both his hand and right retina scanned, Damien smiled as the door unlocked and he stepped inside. Instead of a bed, and other master bedroom furniture, the only piece of furniture that occupied the room was a small sofa bed where Damien would sometime sleep when he'd stay at the apartment. Walking up to the closet, Damien twisted the knob and opened the door revealing a high-tech security vault. Once he put in the combination and held up a strand of hair for the DNA analyzer, Damien opened the vault and walked inside and up to a small lock box. Approaching the box, Damien opened it to reveal the apple of Eden, a mystical object that allowed the controller to control humans minds. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Altair bit his bottom lip as he sat on his bed in the hotel room. He was sporting a black eye, a cut lip, and he could feel his face bruising from the fight he had gotten into with the two Templar's while on patrol. Taking a breath, Altair picked up the phone and called the bar where Bella was working at. After a few rings, Altair heard Bella's voice."Eclipse Bar How may I Help You?" Bella asks."Bella…It's Altair can you come to the hotel on your break? I need to tell you something." Altair says. "Sure Altair I'll be there in five minutes." Bella says before hanging minutes later, Bella and Altair sat on the bed, both silent for Altair wasn't sure how to start to tell her how he was here to kill her father."Bells I…I'm going to tell you what my mission is," Altair said as he stood up and walked over to the window looking out of it for a few moments before turning to face her, and taking a deep breath he begins to speak again, "You see when I was just a little baby, the Templar's came to my house one night, they were lead by one of the most feared generals that they've ever had. It was said that this general was descended from the Borgia family which had ruled all of Italy near the end of the renaissance period. That night, the Templar general killed my parents." Altair says his eyes closed."That's awful." Bella says as Altair walked over and knelt in front of her. Altair nodded before saying "Bella….the general was your father…I'm here to kill your father."The effect of what he said hit Bella hard as she reached up and slapped Altair hard. "You are not killing my father, and we are done Altair so don't even bother coming to the bar tonight." Bella says through gritted teeth before she stood up and left the hotel decided to go to the bar later that night and sing a song which he hoped explained this all to night Eclipse bar was busier then usual. Bella was scrambling around trying to fill the people's orders and get them delivered. Pausing she saw her father walk toward her, a small smile on his lips. Seeing the troubled look in his daughter's eyes. Damien was about to ask her what was wrong when someone on the karaoke stage spoke out."We have a new singer tonight, please welcome to the stage Altair."Both Bella's and Damien's eyes widened as they watched Altair walked up onto the stage, guitar in on the stage, Altair slipped the guitar onto his shoulders as he started to play setting up the right rhythm before he started to sing."_Mary belongs to the words of a song. I try to be strong for her, try not to be wrong for her. But she will not wait for me, anymore, anymore. Why did I say all those things before? I was sure. (She is the one), but I have a purpose, (she is the one), and I have to fight this, (she is the one), a villain I can't knock down. I see your face with every punch I take, and every bone I break, it's all for you. And my worst pains are words I cannot say, still I will always fight on for you. Mary's alive in the bright New York sky, the city lights shine for her, above them I cry for her. Everything's small on the ground below, down below. What if I fall, then where would I go, would she know? (She is the one), all that I wanted, (she is the one), and I will be haunted, (she is the one), this gift is my curse for now_. _I see your face with every punch I take, and every bone I break, it's all for you. And my worst pains are words I cannot say, Still I will always fight on for you.I see your face with every punch I take,and every bone I break, its all for youand my worst pains are words I cannot saystill I will always fight on for you. Fight on for you. Fight on for you…" _Once he was done, Altair slipped the guitar off before walking over to where Bella and Damien was. "T…That was amazing Altair." Bella says as Altair reached her and her father. "It was for you Bella." Altair says as he reached out touching Bella's Bella could say anything, Damien growled out "Get away from my daughter Assassin."Altair narrowed his eyes as he said, "Damien you killed my parents, and now I'm going to kill you."Damien grinned at Altair as he said "Altair…I Have the Apple".

**A/N: End of Chapter 8 Please Read and Review**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9Altair's eyes widened as he heard what Damien said. "Y...You have the apple?" Altair asked as he looked between Damien and Bella. "Yes and with it I'm going to wipe your little brotherhood off the map and finally achieve the Templar's ultimate goal". Damien says before leaving the bar as he does, he leaves both a shocked Bella and Altair."Okay what's the apple?" Bella asked confusion in her eyes as Altair sat down in the stool in front of her."The Apple is one of the fabled pieces of Eden…and with it The Templar's can control human's minds and make them do whatever they the Templar's want" Altair 's eyes widened as she said "So they'd be able to control free will with this apple thing then right?" Altair nodded as Bella asked "So what is a piece of Eden exactly?". "Get me a bottle of my Smirnoff and ill tell you" Altair says as he reached up and rubbed his temples. Once having a bottle of Smirnoff in hand and after taking a drink, Altair explained what a piece of Eden is. "The Pieces of Eden were technologically advanced pieces of equipment created by the first civilization and that each possessed unique properties, and all were known to be capable of bending the thoughts of one or more individuals to the will of the user" Altair says taking another drink."So what are you going to do about this Altair" Bella asks as she tosses away the empty Smirnoff bottle. "I'm going after your father and destroying the apple" Altair said as he stood up. Bella bit her bottom lip before saying "I'm going with you then". "Very well Bella but you're going to need a weapon and I have just the thing" Altair says as he and Bella make their way back to the they arrived back at the hotel, Altair stripped out of his clothes and pulled on his Assassin robes, strapping on his sword, hidden blade gauntlet, and throwing knives."So what can I use?" Bella asked when Altair had finished pulling on his equipment. "These" Altair says opening another case revealing another hidden blade gauntlet and two daggers."

"Whoa" Bella says as Altair helps her strap on the hidden blade gauntlet. "So how does this thing work?" Bella asked once the gauntlet was secured on her forearm."The Blade can extend and retract with a simple flick of your wrist" Altair instructed as he demonstrated with his own hidden both of them were ready, They sat out to go and find Damien and to end this threat once and for all. "You do realize that I'm still going to kill him you know?" Altair said as they got back into Bella's car. "I know and now I understand why, Altair my father isn't the man I remember from when I was younger." Bella in the car, Altair turned to Bella and asked "Where could your father have gone? Does he have any secret apartments or anything like that?"Bella didn't answer right away as she racked her brain, trying to think of where her father would of gone. Suddenly Bella remembered of the one place where Damien would of gone, for he had shown her the place during one of the summers that she spent with him._-Flashback-Bella Swan was bored out of her mind. This was going to be the most boring summer of her young thirteen year old life. Every summer since she turned ten years old she would spend every summer with her father in the little town of Forks Washington. "Dad where are we going" Bella as she leaned back in the passenger side seat of Damien's police cruiser." Somewhere really secret Bells" Damien said as he pulled into the parking lot of his secret apartment. As they got out of the cruiser, Bella arched an eyebrow at the apartment building. "This place doesn't look really secret" Bella said as she looked up at her father. Damien grinned down at his daughter before replying " My dear Bella, this place will change the world".-End Flashback_-"Ok I think I know where he is" Bella says as he looked over at Altair who was in the passenger seat. "Where?" Altair says as Bella starts to drive heading to the secret apartment. "Back when I was younger I would spend the summer out here with him, and when I was thirteen he showed me this old apartment building, and he told me that It would change the world.""That's got to be where the apple is." Altair said as Bella speeded rest of the ride to Damien's secret apartment went in silence. For neither Bella nor Altair knew what to talk to. Altair really hoped that after this was all said and done, that Bella would like to be with him to try a relationship. "Here we are." Bella says as she pulled up across the street from the apartment. "Ready?" Altair asked as they slipped out of the car and inside the building. Bella didn't respond but simply nodded as she and Altair began climbing the stairs up to the room. As they got closer to the room they could hear Damien chanting in Latin."Oh Senior commodo permissum mihi unlock is artifacts vox" Damien was chanting over and over. Just as they got to the bedroom, there was a bright flash of white light and as it slowly faded and they walked into the room, Bella and Altair saw the apple in Damien's hands glowing making whirring sounds."You're to late Altair for I've activated the apple and will finally achieve the Templar's goal." Damien said."Not if I can help it." Bella says as she grabs one of the daggers and throws it with surprisingly accuracy, the dagger hitting the apple out of her father's hands."You foolish girl!" Damien yelled as he made a grab for the fallen artifact."I don't think so Damien" Altair says as he drew his sword engaging the templar in Damien and Altair fought, Bella chased after the apple which had tumbled out of the room and was rolling down the steps. The fight between Damien and Altair was a fierce one, each one countering and blocking the other's sword skill. The fight finally came to an end when Bella reappeared holding the apple. "Bella honey, give me the apple." Damien says as he slowly started to walk towards her. Bella shook his head as she tossed the apple to Altair. As she did it was if time slowed as Damien went to catch the apple, Altair caught the apple with a horizontal slash of his sword, As he did the apple fell to the floor into two pieces. The Apple now useless. "NO" Damien screamed as he went to attack his daughter. He never got the chance for just as he reached her, Bella extended her hidden blade and thrusted the blade into Damien's chest as Altair thrusted his hidden blade into Damien's back. With that Damien slump to the floor dead. After Bella buried her face in Altair's neck weeping softly as Altair comforted her. …6 Years laterWith the apple destroyed, the Templar's were never able to achieve their goal. However the Brotherhood of Assassins went on to train some of the best assassins of all time. Bella Swan once shy clumsy young woman into one of the Brotherhood's best Assassin. Not only did Bella become one of the brotherhood's best Assassin, for she also became Mrs. Altair Callaway. Once into the second year of their marriage, Bella and Altair were gifted with two beautiful children a boy named Logan Callaway, and a daughter named Renesmee Callaway.

A/N: End of Chapter 9 and of Gifts and Curses!


End file.
